When Could it Be
by Kurogane
Summary: James desea pedirle una cita a Lily Evans, para eso, necesita una buena preparación. Advertencia: Menciones de slash.


**Notas: **Bueno, esto salió después de intentar ayudar a un amigo o.o... así que algunas de las cosas dichas y/ó escritas en este fic son sucesos reales xDDUu ah, a parte en la relación entre Sirius y James :3Uu me inspire al ver la relación entre Joey y Chandler (Friends) xDD y o.o... no lo pude evitar, pero ahí como lo quieran interpretar u.úU

**Dedicado:** A Hakkai por contarme cosas de su vida para este fic XDDUu

**Advertencia: **Menciones de slash y falta de narración.

**1)** Supuestamente iba a ser un one-shot, pero bue...

**#when could it be#**

**Lugar:** Torre de Gryffindor, dormitorio de chicos.  
**Hora:** 9:30 a.m.

Sirius se encontraba –dulcemente- durmiendo en su cómoda cama en un lindo ovillo. Era temprano aun, o al menos para él, así que dormiría aquel día todo lo que quisiera.

Al diablo con el desayuno de hoy.

Dio la vuelta y quedo bocabajo, ladeando un poco su cabeza para poder respirar.

De sus compañeros de dormitorio, seguro y pensaban lo mismo después de una noche tan movida. (-cough, cough-)

En especial sobre cierto amigo que no dejaba de molestar en toda la semana ¡sobre...!

- ¡¡PADDIE!!

Black abrió de golpe sus ojos al sentir el peso de alguien sobre su espalda. Tocio un poco y dejo escapar un ligero gruñido. – Ahora qué... – mascullo con voz ronca.

- ¡Hoy es sábado :D!

Sirius cerró nuevamente los ojos. – Sí, y quiero dormir, así que... con tú permiso.

James parpadeó y frunció el ceño sin quitarse de encima de su amigo. – Pues no, no te doy permiso ¬o¬, - dijo Prongs, golpeando levemente su espalda. - ¡Dijiste que me ayudarías!

Sirius abrió un ojo. - ¿A qué?

- Ah, pues a que... que... -blush-

Sirius suspiro. – Es muy temprano... dile a Moony.

- Esta en la enfermería.

- A Wormtail, pues.

- Piensas que ya soy un caso perdido ¿cierto TwT?

Sirius aspiro su almohada por última ocasión, le agradaba el olor de su shampoo que se quedaba impregnada en ella. – Bien, pero ahora no puedo. – musito.

-¿¡Por qué ;0;!? ¡Me habías dicho que sí! ¡Maldi... T0T!

- Estas arriba de mi ¬¬U

- Ah º-ºU

- - -

**Lugar:** Gran Hall.  
**Hora:** 10:35 a.m.

- En realidad no hay gran ciencia en esto, no entiendo por que te complicas la vida, - murmuro Sirius, moviendo su tenedor sobre su comida.

- Lo dices porque tú ya lo has hecho varias veces, - dijo James, viendo hacia la puerta del comedor.

Sirius dirigió su mirada hacia él, - Tú también, - se defendió.

- ¡No, no! ¡Pero esto es diferente!

El otro soltó un suspiro. – Por cierto, que le ves a la Evans. Habiendo tanta chica buena aquí y tú te fijas en ella.

- ¡Ah! – hasta el mismo James sacó una gran pergamino de quien sabe donde, y deslizo su dedo índice por su nariz para acomodarse los lentes. – Pues veamos º-º... hmm... aja... aja... aja...

Sirius mordió su tostada y observo con el ceño fruncido los cabellos de su amigo que sobresaltaban sobre el pergamino.

- Hmm... ya veo... o.o

Con la tostada aun entre sus dientes, Sirius le quito el pergamino y lo observo. - ¡Qué! ¡Esto esta en blanco! – exclamó, y la tostada cayó al plato.

James se rascó la cabeza, - Como así.

- ¡Quiero decir que no tiene nada ¬¬!

- ¡Lo se n0ñ!

- ¿Entonces?

- Es que aun lo estoy descifrando º-ºU

- ¿No más porque sí?

- Pues...

- A parte, ¿por qué el pergamino es tan grande?

James se aclaro la garganta y sonrió de oreja a oreja con un tono rosado mostrándose en sus mejillas.

- Pensé que serían varias cosas :3

En ese momento, Lily Evans entraba al Gran Hall mientras jugueteaba con un mechón rojo entre sus dedos.

Los anteojos de James se humearon y, soltando un suspiro, le arrebato el pergamino a Sirius. – **1.- **Por la manera en que juega con su cabello ú.ù... – escribió, tapándose nuevamente con el pergamino a medida que su pluma seguía avanzando sobre el.

Sirius entorno los ojos y siguió comiendo.

- - -

**Lugar:** Jardines de Hogwarts.  
**Hora:** 1:02 p.m.

- ¡Jamás me había tardado tanto en desayunar después de una hora que removieran la comida ¬o¬!

- Oye, no me culpes.

- Hmmm ¬¬U...

- Bueno, - solo un poquito...

Ambos asomaron su cabeza de entre los arbustos, posando sus miradas en un pequeño grupo de chicas que descansaban debajo de la sombra del árbol.

- ¿Y si voy con unas flores?

- No, eso se da hasta en la cita. A parte, serán Rosas.

- ¿Por qué Rosas?

- No preguntes, solo escucha al experto, ¿quieres ¬o¬?

- P-pero, ¿qué tal si dice 'no' (u)?

- Erme... como soy tú amigo; el premio de consolación sería salir conmigo :3

- ¿Qué _eso_ no sería cosa de _gays_ Oo;;?

Sirius miro al frente, pensativo, y después carraspeo un poco mientras unas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente.

- Esas preguntas resérvaselas a Moony X.x;

- A mi me cae que sí ¬o¬, o más bien a Wormtail o.oU ya me 'inspira' temor.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Cómo que por qué! ¿No escuchaste a que quería 'jugar' ayer cuando estábamos con Frank?

- Frank... Frank... o.o... me suena.

- Como sea, proponía ese juego de los papelitos º-º;

- ¿Qué juego de los papelitos O.ô?

- El que usan los muggles entre los labios ¬o¬

- ¿Ese donde escogen a dos, y con un pedacillo de papel entre ambas bocas se dan un beso de... _papel_ o-o?

- Ese mero.

- ¡Con razón todos se salieron u.ú!

- Pero si tú fuiste el único que se quedo Oo;;

- ¡Ah! ¡Eh...! ¡Pues...! No había escuchado bien :3Uu

James parpadeó, y encogiéndose de hombros miro nuevamente hacia el frente. - ¡Ah! ¡No puede ser T0T! – exclamó, decepcionado, al momento en que se dejaba caer sobre el césped.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Sirius, olvidándose completamente de por qué se encontraban ahí.

- Ya se fue -o-;

- ¡Y para lo que veníamos!

- - -

**Lugar:** Torre de Gryffindor, sala común.  
**Hora:** 2:10 p.m.

- ¡Ahora, practiquemos ¬o¬! – dijo Sirius, parado en medio de la sala. Pocos alumnos se encontraban ahí, y la mayoría eran de primero y tercero. – Pero anda, que los que SÍ FUERON a HOGSMEADE no tardan en llegar… espero que Moony me traiga mis chocolates o-o... ah, ¿en qué iba?

James pasó sus largos dedos por su cabello desordenado y se levanto del sillón. – No lo se, tú eres él que se la pasa diciendo incoherencias u.

- Muy bien... – musito Padfoot, retirando algunos mechones que le estorbaban en la frente. – Imagina que... que... que soy la Evans o-o 3

- _Lily_ ¬¬

- Evans ¬W¬U

- ¡Lily!

- ¡¡_Evans__, Evans, Evans_ ≥o≤!!

- Bueno, Lily para mí ¬¬U

- Aww... que lindo, mírame vomitar ¬o¬

- Malo ¬-¬;

Sirius se cruzo de brazos, - De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Imagina que soy _Lily_, ¿bien? –cough_Evans_cough-

- No puedo ú.u

- ¿Por qué o-o?

- Porque no lo eres.

- _Por favor_ ¬¬;

Black dejo escapar un suspiro y se sentó en el sillón donde James antes estaba sentado. – Imagínalo, ¿quieres?

James se mordió en la inferior. – Tratare —

- ¡Bien!

- — Aunque ni te parezcas :3

Sirius entorno los ojos. – Sí, claro.

- Pero mejor párate o.o así no me siento cómodo.

- No podría pararme. A-ah.

- ¿por qué?

- Porque en alturas; tú y Lily ahí se llegan o.o…

- ¡Para tú información...!

- ¡Soy ignorante, no me importa ¬o¬!

- Eres malo T—T

- Gracias (H)

**- - - **

**Lugar:** Torre de Gryffindor, dormitorio de chicos.  
**Hora:** 3:33 p.m.

Sirius miro su reloj y soltó el décimo suspiro de irritación. - ¿Ya? – pregunto, mientras se cruzaba de brazos en medio de la habitación.

James se desarreglo más su cabello. - Bien n.ñ, - dijo, colocándose delante de su amigo.

Silencio.

- ¡Anda, anda ¬o¬! – exclamó Sirius, moviendo desesperadamente sus manos. - ¡Son tres _galeons _por hora!

- ¡Es que no haces nada!

- Momento, tú eres él que va por Lily, no Lily contigo.

- Quién sabe, ¿tú como sabes º-º;?

- Créeme, lo se ¬o¬;;

- Sirius o.o...

Sirius negó con la cabeza e intento no darle un golpe en la cabeza a su amigo. – Ahora soy Lily, – le recordó, y para hacerlo más realista, tomo uno de sus mechones y empezó a juguetear con el.

- Lily o.o... – empezó James, tratando de mantener un estado serio.

- Dime, cariño º-º;

- ¡Cariño :3!

- ¡Volado ¬o¬! – zape – ¡ni siquiera has salido conmigo y ya me llamas así! _Golfo_ o.o...

- ¡SIRIUS!

Sirius parpadeó y después rió por lo bajo. – Lo siento, me inspire. Continuemos.

Prongs se aclaro la garganta y dio un paso más hacia su amigo. – Lily, me preguntaba si tenías algo que hacer el... eh... x—X;;

- ¿Ahora qué?

- ¿Qué día estaría bien para invitarla a salir O.ô?

- Un Viernes ó.o

- Entonces, sería... ¿'esté viernes por la noche'?

- Sí, pero le preguntas el Jueves.

- ¡Falta mucho ;W;!

- ¡Hay, Remus...! Digo, tú... James Oo;;... siempre me equivoco.

- ¡¡Me haz cambiado de **SBFE&E&E&E** infinitum T0T!! ¡¡Por... por _ese _u.ú!! Entiéndase como Super Best Friend for Ever and Ever and Ever and Ever...

- No, no ;0;U te prometo que no o.oUu

- A mi no me perro-confundas ¬o¬U... Peter o.o...digo, Sirius :3

Silencio.

Sirius lo miro por un momento y después de un momento telenovelero de silencio sepulcral, levanto su dedo índice en forma de amenaza. - ¡¡Ahora si que te pasaste!! ¡Dijiste que ya no lo harías! ¡Eres igual que todos! ¡Como te atreviste!

- ¡Oh, perdóname ¡0¡ no debí exagerar!

- ¡No, no ¬o¬! – exclamaba Sirius de manera exagerada mientras se dirigía a la puerta y rodeaba el picaporte con su palma. - ¡Así aquí llegamos! ¡Ya no hay un tú y yo u.ú!

- ¡Perdónameee! ;0; - se le tira a las piernas. – ¡Prometo cambiar, _my__ darling_!

- ¡Tú solo sabes prometer ¬W¬! Consíguete...a _otro._

_-_ ¿Qué ;--;? (u)

- Me escuchaste bien º-º;

- ¡¡No, tú eres único ;0;!!

- o.o... en realidad, ¿crees que soy especial?

- ¡¡Sí, sí!!

- ¡Dímelo T0T!

- Eres especial o.o...

- ¡Ven aquí, _my__ love _;W;! – extiende sus brazos.

- ¡Sirius ;0;! -hug-

- ¡James ;---;!

- Oh, Sirius :3U

- Oh, James ú--u -blush-

- ¡Ya no hay que pelear, amiguito!

- Sí, esta será la última ;0; -super hug xD-

- Por cierto o.o... ¿Qué es lo que le tengo que decir a Lily?

- Oh, cierto, ya casi se me olvidaba... hmm... desde aquí empezamos el plan de nuestra conquista ú.u

**To be continue…**

- - -

o.o.... ff dot net, es anti-emoticones, thanks :3Uu


End file.
